Treehouse of Horror VIII
Synopsis In the eighth annual "Treehouse of Horror" episode, Homer discovers he is the last man left alive after a neutron bomb destroys Springfield in the segment "The HΩmega Man". In "Fly vs. Fly", Homer buys a transporter that Bart uses to switch bodies with a housefly, and "Easy-Bake Coven'" ''features Marge being accused of witchcraft in a Puritan rendition of 1649 Springfield. The episode was written by Mike Scully, David S. Cohen and Ned Goldreyer, and was directed by Mark Kirkland. Individual Episodes The HΩmega Man In a parody of ''The Ωmega Man, Mayor Quimby generates a great deal of controversy over a "frog's legs" joke he makes about France and he refuses to apologize. Lisa becomes worried that France will launch an attack against them. Homer tries to reassure her by saying that they have a bomb shelter, but it turns out to be a cardboard box in the backyard. Homer goes to Herman's Military Antiques to look for a real bomb shelter. He is looking at the Withstand-inator when the French president launches a neutron bomb directly into Springfield. Homer, completely unharmed, emerges from the shelter and complains to Herman's corpse about the food. On the way home, Homer doesn't take notice to the lifeless town. At a green traffic light, he becomes annoyed because the person in front of him won't go. He gets out of his car and decides to handle things with a "little friendly punching". He punches the driver in the head, mistaking their head turning into dust for a sign that he 'still has it'. He then notices a newspaper headline that tells about the bomb that blew up Springfield, and he seems to be the only person to have survived. He misses his family, but he quickly gets over his loss and realizes he can do anything he wants. Homer takes this opportunity to dance naked in the church, when he is confronted by a band of Springfield citizens including Moe, Ned Flanders, Mr. Burns, Dr. Hibbert, Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Lenny, Carl, Otto, Principal Skinner, Willie, Apu, Smithers, Barney, Duffman, Lionel Hutz, Professor Frink, Cletus and the Sea Captain all of whom have become mutants(but they prefer to be called either 'freaks' or 'monsters,' as Moe puts it). They claim that they want to create a perfect world in which the mistakes of the past will be eliminated. This, of course, includes killing Homer. Homer flees in his car back home with the freaks chasing him in a type of zombie car. Upon arriving home, Homer is greeted by his family, who survived the blast because their house was protected by so many layers of lead paint. Seeing Homer reunited with his family, the freaks see the error of their ways. Ned Flanders hopes they can build a Utopian society where freaks and norms can live together in peace. Marge seems to agree at first, but she and the children open fire with shotguns that they were hiding behind their backs, killing all of the freaks. Homer and his family decide to take advantage of the nuclear holocaust and go and steal some Ferrari's. Fly vs. Fly In a parody of The Fly, Homer buys a teleporter from Professor Frink at his yard sale but refuses to let Bart use it. That night, Bart tries to sneak Snowball II into the teleporter. However, Santa's Little Helper jumps in at the same time. As the pets come out, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II have been merged into two creatures. Suddenly, a fly lands on Bart's arm, giving him an idea. Hoping to become a fly superhero, he grabs it and steps into the teleporter. Unfortunately, it doesn't work as planned and he and the fly swap heads. The rest of the family wakes up and sees Bart's body with a fly's head. The family accepts him as Bart, despite its unusual, non-human behavior. Meanwhile, Bart regrets his decision and tries to tell his family what happened. However, he is too tiny for them to hear him and is almost killed by the fly-boy that likes its new life. That night, Bart uses Lisa's sax to tell her what happened. Suddenly, the fly-boy attacks Lisa and starts strangling her. Bart tries to help, only to be caught and eaten by the fly-boy. Lisa knocks him into the teleporter and Bart emerges, now restored back to normal. Homer then grabs an ax, but instead of destroying the machine, he turns to Bart and begins chasing him around for using his teleporter. Easy-Bake Coven In a parody of the 1996 film The Crucible, which takes place in 1649, the town of Sprynge-Fielde is being witnessed because of many witch burnings. Where Chief Wiggum tells the boys to fire up the stake. Then when they are finished burning the stake Nelson Muntz laughs at the notion and Seymour's mother isn't very happy at him which he says goodbye to his mother. Later in the church, the townspeople try to figure out who to condemn next. People begin accusing others and very soon they erupt into chaos, until Marge intervenes. She tries to talk sense into the townspeople, that the witch hunt is turning into a circus but Moe accuses her of being a witch. Mayor Quimby assures her that she is entitled to due process which means she will be thrown off a cliff with a broomstick. If she is a witch she will be able to fly to safety, in which case the authorities expect her to report back for punishment. If she is not a witch, then she will fall to an honorable Christian death. Lisa tries to speak on her mother's behalf, but to no avail and Marge gets shoved off the cliff by Wiggum's henchmen. But as Reverend Lovejoy speaks to the mob about having done the Lord's work, they hear a cackle and they all look up, stunned to see that a green-skinned black haired Marge is flying on the broomstick, as she really is a witch and an evil one, who vows revenge on the whole entire town. At first she turns Chief Wiggum into a gopher with a military hat on his head in revenge for pushing her off the cliff, she turns Lou into a snowman, and Eddie into a fairytale princess. And then eventually Marge tells the rest of them that she will return where her hair pulsates and bursts open sending a swarm of bats flying after the townspeople. Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere, Patty and Selma--who are also witches--are cooking over a black cauldron in their mountain lair close to the village. Then when Marge returns to them she is so sad because the town had forced her to leave her family; however Patty and Selma are glad because of the fact that Marge had "finally left her husband Homer". Later the three over hear Ned Flanders and Maude Flanders talk about how they're worried that the witches might come to normal folks houses and eat children. Soon after, the witches get an idea they go from door to door to eat everyone's kids thus tempting them to hunt in the first place. And so the three set off for Sprynge-Fielde, on their broomsticks, where they then knock on the Flanders' door and demand for their sons. They put the children in sacks and are about to leave, when Maude offers the witches gingerbread men instead. The witches like these better than the children and let Rod & Todd go. They go to each house, getting goodies in exchange for not eating the children. Where the witches compare their treats from a nights work, which they decide that scaring people into giving them treats is fun and that they should do it every year. Marge remarks that she wishes they hadn't eaten so many children before they got to the Flanders' house. But as they fly off the Sea Captain says that is how the tradition of Halloween and trick-or-treating began, with Maude Flanders' quickly thinking and leading to Halloween which we all know today. The next year in the same town, the whole town is celebrating Halloween where everyone is wandering around the streets dressed up in costumes comparing treats, and trick-or-treating. Homer eggs the door of a house from which no candy was received. Lisa points out that Homer is egging their house making everyone laugh. However when everyone begins laughing at him, he then accuses Lisa of being a witch, prompting the townspeople to proceed chasing her down the street into the moonlight. Category:Episodes